


Bremmatron Takes Requests.

by Bremmatron33



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between writing my main story I like to write smaller stories to keep writers block away so help me write something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Every now and then I like to write small stories to keep myself from getting writers block so I've considered taking requests so my stuff doesn't get stale. So if you like my writing style and have a creative idea with some fave characters you want me to write about write me a comment and I might pick it. I am mostly familiar with transformers prime and MTMTE but I have watched the G1 cartoon and I am reading the newest comics. I have a vague understanding of the other transformers things, except beast wars or beast machines. 

If you want you can also send me requests on Tumblr at yesnomaybelobster33.

I will do NSFW asks but I am not hip to all the sexual lingo so warning.

Last but not least please be kind this only meant as now and again thing so it might take some time for me to finish anything 

 


	2. They're All Going To Laugh At You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Knock Out and IV fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your request VladimirVampier I am glad you love IV and Knock Out. I might do the rest of your ideas seeing as they're the only requests I've gotten so far.

There was commotion in the living room again IV couldn’t believe how much those slaggers faught. He stretched, hearing the muted popping of gears lining up and the sudden tension on his wires felt good. Wildrider yowled in pain, that meant Motormaster was throwing punches. IV pushed himself to his peds and went to deal with his crew. 

Surprisingly it was Dragstrip on the receiving end this time usually the roadster was the one cheering the leader on but this time he was clawing at Motormaster’s face as the truck slammed the smaller mech repeatedly into the ground. IV usually tried to figure out what issue had started the fight so the group could settle it later but if it was between those two IV didn’t want to know. It was probably personal and if it became too big of a problem Knock Out would handle it. 

Reasoning or not the fight needed to end, being on the thinner side Dragstrip just couldn’t take a beating like Breakdown or Wildrider could. If Motormaster did internal damage it would be another restless night for the already weary medic. IV quickly kicked Motormaster off of Dragstrip and put himself between the two. Motormaster was back in a second even more enraged than before. 

“Gettout of the way, you aren’t part of this!”

“I don’t care, you need to cool it.”

“I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU PORT LICKIN SCRAPHEAP.!”

“Hmm takes one to know one and at least I don’t beat up the mech whose port I lick now calm down!”

“Hey!” Dragstrip called indignantly up from the floor, “You don’t gotta say it to everyone!”

“Don’t worry everyone already knows. Now listen I don’t know what the deal is between you two but you need to settle it without fists.” 

“Listen here shorty you don’t get to tell me what to do!”

“Yeah actually I do because I’m your handler it’s in my job description!” 

“THAT’S ONLY FOR MENASOR AND DO I LOOK LIKE I’M HIM RIGHT NOW SO PUT IT ON MUTE AND GET OUT OF MY WAY!” Motormaster didn’t wait and decked IV sending him to the ground. The other Stunticons looked at their leader with fear in their optics, Motormaster knew better than to pick fights with IV. 

IV rolled with the punch and threw a punch of his own at the trucks side. Motormaster lurched forward and fell to one knee. They had just been out in the field and had taken heavy damage, they were supposed to be relaxing not beating the slag out of each other. “Are you really going to do this, a building fell on you yesterday can’t you please just chill?” The answer was apparently no. Motormaster uppercutted IV hard snapping the weak screws that were holding his jaw in place. He hissed as he felt some of his denta crack and fall away. 

“What’s going on here?” Knock Out was dripping with energon thanks to the cargo flier he had been working on. 

“Boss I can explain!” Knock Out didn’t need an explanation as he backhanded the truck with a cold ease. He slipped his thin talons around Motormaster’s throat and pulled the bigger mech closer. 

“It’s time for you to sit in the naughty closet” Knock Out tightened his grip and dragged him away and out into the hall.

“Please Doc, PLEASE NOT THE NAUGHTY CLOSET AGAIN! pLEASE!” Motormaster’s begging screams grew softer as he was dragged away. IV shook his helm softly, the Doc had just filled the naughty closet too. Holding his jaw with one servo so the wires wouldn’t snap he helped Dragsrtip up with the other. The roadster was leaking from his arms and shoulders but that would stop as soon as his auto-repair healed the small punctures from his popped fuel lines. Nothing too major. 

“Do you want to tell me what that was about.?” Dragstrip looked around at the other Stunticons with a glare.

“NO!” 

“Do you wanna talk to Knock Out about it?” This time Dragstrip was slower to respond. 

“No...no it was stupid...and my fault I was taunting him.” IV nodded and looked around the room at the others it was getting late. After getting the rest of them fueled up and recharging IV made his way to Knock Out. The doctor had finished up with Arsenal, with his fuel tank all patched up and a heavy dose of narcotics the carrier had gone quiet for the first time time since he had been dragged in. Knock Out was leaning back on a chair, arm blocking out the sharp light of the room. As IV walked in the medic pounded on the wall and called out to Motormaster. “I don’t hear you in there!” the weak call of “hitting hurts everyone” answered him. “Louder!” The call echoed back a little louder this time. Knock Out sighed and rubbed at his optics with dirty servos only to gross himself out. 

“How are we doing in here?” 

“Uhhhhhhahhhhhhhhh” Knock Out screamed at the void.

“That doesn’t sound like a happy scream.” 

“That’s because it’s not.” 

“At least you still have a jaw to scream with mine is currently hanging off!” Knock Out pulled his arm away to get a better look at IV.

“Ah scrap come over here!” IV did as he was told and took Knock Out’s seat as the medic stood to gather some tools. He made his way back over and set the tools on the table beside him. “Who was the last person who fixed your jaw they did a horrendous job. The screws are too small so they just glued them in place. 

“I don’t know KO you’re the only one I let touch me.” 

“Did I do this? Was I drunk?” IV couldn’t help but laugh as Knock Out dug around for a bottle of acetone to remove the glue. 

“Have you actually done surgery drunk? IV couldn’t help but flinch as the raw edges of his still wired jaw were rubbed harshly with the liquid. 

“I’ve eaten wreckers so...yes but I don’t think I would be so lazy to not bother finding some bigger screws.”

“Ah well you can ease your worries my love because it was me all along! It happened out in the field my screws had gotten stripped and had fallen out so I had to make due with what I had. It was hard moving it for a couple of days but eventually I wore a groove in the glue and it was fine.” 

“Do I need to put you in the naughty closet for self mutilation? We don’t glue things to ourselves IV no matter the circumstances.” Knock Out stared at him with dim unwavering optics.

“I know believe me I know but hey, some habits die hard.”

“I don’t like that phrase it’s grammatically incorrect at nearly all levels.” IV laughed as Knock Out scrunched his face, the medic had such a cute face even when disgusted. 

“Well I’m sorry we all didn’t learn neocybex from the best-” IV trailed of as Knock Out’s gentle talons rubbed a soothing cream onto his raw metal edges, he chipped at some of the glue inside the holes which stung but quickly applied another layer of cream to ease it away. 

The new perfect screws slid in easily as Knock Out replaced his jaw but since the metal was still sore he didn’t tighten them as tight as he would have. Knock Out would never even think about babying any other mech but IV deserved a bit of babying for all the things he put up with. “Make sure to tighten those better when you’re not as sore or you will srip these ones too. I don’t have the mold to fix your denta, when I get in touch with Hook I’ll fix it up. Is that ok? ” Knock Out hated not being able to heal IV to the fullest the generic deserved better.

IV held Knock Out’s servo under his own, the medic smiled at the gesture and mindlessly caressed the soldier’s cheek strut as he reworked his supplies inventory sheet. “ It’s fine. You’re fragging gross, we should get you to a shower. “ 

Knock Out looked around his paltry excuse for a med bay, “Let me do one last check and then I’ll meet you there.” After making sure all of his patients were stable Knock Out went to check on Motormaster, the truck had gone quiet and while normally Knock Out would pound on the wall to liven him up the medic had been too preoccupied with IV to care. Knock Out unbarred the door and swung it open. Motormaster leapt out and pulled Knock Out into a tight hug, he was venting heavily and Knock Out could feel the bigger mechs plates rattling.

“I’m sorry, I promise.” Knock out slipped his talons underneath Motormaster’s helm and scratched the trucks neck soothingly. 

“You always apologise to me Motormaster but never to the mechs you actually hurt.”

“I’m sorry. Please...please.” The brute turned into a sparkling in Knock Out’s servos as he clutched at the medic’s arm shaking violently now. 

“Tell me what’s wrong Motormaster.” The truck went silent, “Motormaster what’s wrong?” Knock Out felt as Motormaster pulled his panels tightly together in defense.

“I-I- I...It ain’t a big deal Doc. I...just...just- please Doc.” Motormaster’s ventilations were becoming quicker and more erratic. His demeanor flipped like a switch. “DON’T TREAT ME LIKE I’MA WEAKLING LIKE THEM! I AIN’T LIKE THEM! YOU CHOSE ME TO PROTECT YOU, IT’S MY JOB! I PROTECT YOU!” Motormaster’s grip tightened enough to create cracks in the medic’s arm casings.

“Are you in pain Motormaster?”

“NO!”

“Are you in pain Motormaster?” Motormaster hated when the Doc did this to him, the Doc knew full well his was in agony every damn cycle. Those other slaggers were always complaining about the smallest scrap, did he ever complain? NO! The Doc didn’t need that extra slag do deal with he didn’t need his own damn bodyguards whining at him too. The Doc was just sadistic, he wanted Motormaster to admit he was weak, to admit wasn’t capable of handling the duties of being a leader. The truck hated him for it, he HATED IT, but he always felt better afterwards. 

“....yes….” 

“There we go, let’s get you something for that and some energon.” 

Knock Out found IV in the bathroom, the shower already on and boiling creating a steamy fog. The medic sighed happily as the warmth enveloped him. IV was sprawled out in the large shower, whomever this apartment belonged to they had been a rather large mech. IV rolled over to give Knock Out more room, he stepped into the spray and sunk to his knees moaning as the solvent rained down over him from the ceiling. With all the energon and tension dissolved from his frame Knock Out laid on his front and let the pounding solvent massage his back. He couldn’t stay in here for too long or his tires might warp but he found it hard to pull himself away. “I love finding rich slagger’s houses.” Knock Out hummed in agreement. IV pulled him close and buried his face into the smaller mech’s neck and placed a path of kisses up the hot metal. “Found something pretty exciting.” He pulled a glass decanter from his subspace and slipped it into Knock Out’s servos. He looked at the container the liquid inside it was so dark it looked like liquid amethyst.

“Do you want to die?” 

“I don’t see why not.”

“It’s probably degraded.”

“That or it’s some of the best energex credits can get you.”

“Are you really going to take that risk?”

IV paused for a moment looking at the decanter, “Yeah I mean what’s the worst that can happen I got a medic right in front of me.” IV took the container back and took a rather large swig. Knock Out watched as IV vision band glowed brightening the room. IV vented quickly his voice raspy. “It’s totally energex and it tastes amazing.” The Vehicon took another drink, the mech’s fans immediately kicked on. Knock Out couldn’t help but laugh as the shower filled with steam IV was already hotter than the solvent that was raining down on them. The generic was such a lightweight. “Please drink some of this with me.” He handed Knock Out the decanter. 

Knock Out smiled a sipped at the liquid, it went down as thick as mercury and instead of the pleasant burn of most energex this one cooled his entire frame. He took another sip this one much longer and felt the sudden charge as it worked through his systems. He put the decanter down as flash flood of heat enveloped him and had him giggling like a fool. “I don’t think this is energex.”

“No this stuff a lot better than that.”

It didn’t take long for the two to drain the decanter, laughing and falling over each other as they gave each other sloppy kisses, far too intoxicated for much else. At some point IV had attempted to turn of the solvent but only succeeded in breaking the shower causing the now freezing solvent to rain down on them. With their blistering chassis the two were perfectly fine with the cooling solvent even if it did cause chills to run through their circuits. Eventually they would drain the solvent tank and the problem would solve itself. 

Knock Out draped himself over IV and followed the seams in lovers amor with his sharp talons, his head resting on IV’s chest. The Vehicons engines were at a rumbling purr and it was causing the medic to slip into recharge. “These times with you are the only things that remind me that I’m not dead inside.”

“I love you too babe.”


	3. Come Play With Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So not a request someone made but something that I sort of wanted to write but was too short to post as its own separate story so it goes in here. It's sort of my take on how Knock Out would appear in the new RID cartoon but over dramatic because I can and because to be honest with how I think about Knock Out I don't think he would really like Bee all that much if it was ten years in the future and he was still acting this way towards Cons and towards himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so we're all clear I love Bumblebee/Knock Out I also just love writing sadstuck.

Fracture clawed at Bumblebee’s face his talons just barely reaching as the Con tried desperately to gouge out the officers optics. Bumblebee was used to dealing with mechs Fracture’s size so it was easy holding the bounty hunter off it was trying to get the Cons knee spike unstuck from his armor that was giving him trouble. He tried to reach but the way the Con was pinning him was just too awkward. “Looks like someone’s trying to get frisky ehh Officer?” Fracture sneered and drove the spike deeper. “I can’t say I’m interested!” This was bad any deeper and the metal might pierce his tanks and that would be too much for Fix-it to handle. Something caught the Cons attention

“MASTER I’M LEAKING!” Fracture pushed himself off of Bumblebee and ran to Divebomb, kicking away Slipstream who was panicking himself at the sight of Energon. 

“AIRAZOR BACK NOW!” Airazor clawed at Jetstorm knocking the minibot away before retreating to Fracture. The Con ran off and with him the others fled as well. Bumblebee sighed loudly and fell back on the ground. He could hear Jetstorm comforting his brother trying to talk the young minibot down.

“It’s alright brother wounds are expected during battle you never freak out when you hurt yourself.”

“It is not the same I cut him badly with my blade it’s all over my servos!” 

“I am sure he will be fine Slipstream while his actions are bad Fracture is a good master he will get Divebomb the help he needs.”

“From where brother the Cons do not have a mech like Fix-it to help them!” As Drift made his way over the two minibots quickly became quiet but Slipstream could not stop his shaking. He knelt down next to the two and looked them over.

“Were either of you hurt?”

“No Master Slipstream is just a little perturbed it would be best to get him cleaned off quickly.”

“Understood let’s go.” 

After a good bath and a nice movie Slipstream calmed down the minibots encounter forgotten. 

“Lieutenant do you think that Fracture will find help for his minicon?” It seemed Slipstream hadn’t been the only one worrying. He honestly didn’t know, the Cons had patched up their wounds before but those had been superficial and he hadn’t gotten a good look before Fracture had ran off.

“How bad was it?”

“Pretty bad, his tank were definitely breached.” Steeljaw was a smart mech he was sure the Con leader would think of something. Mostly he just didn’t want to think about it, minibots weren’t sparklings by any stretch of the imagination but it was hard not to think of them as such as most mechs treated them that way. 

“Divebomb is a tuff little mech I’m sure they’ll fix him up.” 

“I’m glad to hear that Sir after all our job it to capture and detain with the least amount of force as possible nothing more. Bee nodded at the femm and she turned to leave her fears alleviated but now Bumblebee had fears of his own. He couldn’t dwell on them though as Prowl had told him a million times “if you don’t handle a Con with force they will walk all over you. It’s the only thing they understand.” Bee transformed and powered down.

“Bumblebee!” He woke with a start looking wildly around for whoever had called for him.

“WHAT! YUP! I’M AWAKE WHO NEEDS ME? Drift placed a servo on Bumblebee’s shoulder.

“It is me, Slipstream and Divebomb are gone.” It was late into the evening who had let him recharge for this long? The sound of the garage’s door opening changed his focus back to Drifts question.

“They were probably just patrolling the area since we all seemed to sleep in, that’s probably them now.” Bumblebee stood and headed toward the gate and as expected Slipstream and Jetstorm came bounding in but behind them were two more minibots that Bumblebee had never seen before, Drift however stiffened swore quietly and rushed over. Bee ran too.

“Primus grace get away from them this instant!” Drift grabbed onto both of the minibots and dragged them away. The boys both looked at their master in confusion.

“Master what is wrong? We found them wandering in the woods and they said they were looking for a mech named Bumblebee so we brought them here they have been nothing but peaceful this entire time.” 

“I do not care please return now!” Drifts optics were wide as he continued to back away despite the fact that the other minibots had not moved. The minibots didn’t move.

“What is wrong Master Drift...are you frightened by them?” It was clear that he was but now Bumblebee was curious. He moved closer to the minibots and got a good look at them. Red and white with yellow detailing the paint scheme was familiar but he couldn’t remember why. They were also taller than any minibot he had seen not by much but the two were just so slim and lanky it seemed odd. One of them was also clearly a femm, femm minibots were rare. 

“Hi I’m Bumblebee, why are you looking for me?” The minibot looked at Bee his wide pitch black optics sparkless and judgmental it stirred something in Bee but he couldn’t place it. The minifemm just looked at her bracelet with unfocused yellow optics.

The minibot spoke to his companion. “Primus save us Jolt can you believe that our Master sent us to find these trash people?”

The minifemm responded, “Trash people, trash people, look like trash, talk like people!” 

Bumblebee stood a little dumbfounded had they just insulted him to his face? The minifemm was shaking her bracelet, getting a better look at it Bee saw that it wasn’t exactly a real bracelet but it was just a snake skeleton she was wearing around her wrist. Bee had to figure out who these minibots belonged to because they were starting to freak him out.

“Uh hi again Jolt and whoever you are, who sent you to find me?”

“How rude of you Bumblebee, we can’t tell you that’s against the rules of the game. You like games don’t you Bumblebee?”

Yeah he was creeped out it was official he quickly slunk back to Drift, “Do you know these Minibots?” Drift nodded he had finally gotten his own minibots safely tucked away and was now less agitated but not by much. 

“They are CC and Jolt, a long time ago I tried to rehabilitate them but….they killed their master, dismantled him, and sold him.” 

“Oh that might have been good to know earlier.” 

CC called out looking rather bored, “Drift why can’t we play with Slipstream and Jetstorm don’t you like us anymore? I mean you did try and kill us but we got better thanks to our new Master we don’t care.” 

“You tried to kill them? Minibots?

“You do not understand Bumblebee, they are serial killers who escaped a high security prison one with even higher security than the Algamor.”

“Minicons are you positive?” 

“Will you play with us Bumblebee we’re bored?” 

“They have killed over one hundred mechs but because they were working under orders they were not charged.”  
“That Doctor guy was boring we found a better Master didn’t we Jolt and he’s tons of fun and he actually likes us! You’re just bad at picking mechs Drift. Will you please play with us Bumblebee, hide and seek is our favorite game.” The two had gotten close and had each taken one of Bumblebees servos Drift leapt away not realizing the two had moved at all. CC pressed his hip to Bee seductively. “These mechs are boring too, you used to have fun, you still remember how to have fun right?” 

“Do you like my bracelet the Master made it for me it gives me magic powers.” Jolt held her bracelet up and Bumblebee stared at the snake skeleton. It was rather nice it was also just creepy.” Jolt placed her servo onto Bee’s leg “Watch” Bee didn’t have to watch as he felt the minifemm shock his leg Bee quickly ripped her servo from his leg his denta clenched in pain.  
Bee looked at the Minifemm she had to be younger than CC if she thought her installed defibrillator was magic. Behind her visor she looked up at Bee with wide optics a disappointed and slightly fearful look on her face.”You didn’t scream, it’s not funny when they don’t scream.” 

Ok scratch that Drift was just right these minicons were psychopaths and they had to go. “Listen I know your Master wants to play a game with me but you really-” 

“Hey Bee you finally woke up Optimus took Strongarm and Sideswipe out on a energon run but they let you and Drift sleep in since you guys took the most damage last night! They said they got some so they’ll be back soon.” Rustle walked out of the house Bee and Drift immediately waved him back inside but they were already too late. The two minicon said the word in a whisper of awe as in they were seeing their favorite animal for the first time in real life.

“Human.” Bee didn’t know how they got to the boy so quickly but CC and Jolt surrounded Rustle as he made his way down the stairs. 

“Whoah new Minibots, who are these guys?” 

“This one’s ugly you can have him Jolt.” Jolt seemed ecstatic with this decision she picked up Rustle and hugged the boy tightly.

“Do you think the Master will let us keep this one?” What was the deal with these minicons they thought that humans were pets? Bumblebee rushed over to help Rustle free himself from Jolt.

“Listen I don’t know what your Master told you but humans are not pets.”

“But what about your pet you know Raf.” Jolts fangs gleamed in the sun as she smiled, Bee had to back away and vent deeply for a moment how did these minicons know about that? 

“Bumblebee an intruder!” Rustle was pointing wildly but Bee was still in panic mode. A deep familiar voice soothed his spark.

“Bumblebee’s right. You can’t have that one Jolt he’s got a family and we don’t take babies away from their families.” It couldn’t be him, it just couldn’t he had been missing for seven years now with no word. Bee turned around slowly and it all came rushing back he was even wearing his old earth design. 

“Knock Out?”

“Come on now CC, Jolt, it’s time to go home.”

“Knock Out PLEASE WHERE DID YOU GO! WHY DID YOU DISAPPEAR WITHOUT TELLING US WHERE YOU WENT!” The two minicons rushed forward and transformed fusing themselves on to Knock Out’s hips the armatures curved and spiked looking similar to the mech’s shoulder caps. He turned to leave not saying a word to Bee. “KNOCK OUT PLEASE ANSWER ME!” Bee fell to his knees tears streaming from his optics. He was angry at Knock Out he had though the mech had died while out scavenging, he had looked for weeks, but now here he was looking better than ever. What happened why wouldn’t he speak to him?”

“You know Bumblebee I had hoped you would have grown up in seven years but you’re still here playing Cowboys like you’re still the hero.” He was leaving, was that all he was going to say, that couldn’t be it his words didn’t even make any sense! Bee couldn’t stop himself from shaking.

“WHY WON’T YOU STAY AND TALK TO ME? KNOCK OUT……..KNOCKOUT! WHY DID YOU LEAVE AFTER I TOLD YOU I LOVED YOU! was it me?” Knock Out looked back at him his optics tired and worn despite the rest of him, what had he been doing for seven years? For a moment he thought he had won and he thought the mech might stay and talk to him but Bee was wrong.

“Goodbye Bee, if you really want to talk to me you know where I’ve been all these years.” Bee tried to chase him but the second he got close the mech was gone, the personal bridge built into his armor activated. Government tech, Decepticon government tech. 

“Bumblebee who was that mech?” Bumblebee couldn’t answer he was too busy wallowing in his own misery. What had he done... what had he done to make him leave all those years ago?


	4. Come Play With Us Pt2

Bumblebee surged awake for the third time that night, the memory of Knock Out’s visit had been consuming him. He has spent too many hours wracking his processor for an answer to why the doctor would have gone back to the Cons and still he had nothing. Bee suddenly felt a firm servo on his shoulder. “Still having nightmares are we?” Optimus sat down next to the young leader.

“Not about the war...it’s Knock Out. I had put his disappearance behind me but he didn’t disappear he left. He was unhappy...with me…..with everything. Seeing him, the look he gave me...he was so disappointed. I don’t know why!” Bumblebee’s spark crackled erratically. Optimus frowned.

“You told me that Cybertron is still in turmoil. That nothing was solved. Perhaps despite what you knew of him Knock Out truly cared about the Decepticons plight. Perhaps the burden of of forcing his spark to split in two became far too much for him.”

“You think it was the conflicts with the Cons, but he left the Cons for us he chose us! He was so angry at me it had to be something I did!” Optimus hummed, scolding Bee. “Oh not you too, can’t you just tell me what I’m doing wrong!”

“Knock Out was a medic…despite rumors and stereotypes I have no doubt that he cared for the Decepticon soldiers. He simply did not have the same experience as a medic as our medics did. I didn’t get much time with him before my death but from what he was comfortable enough to tell me, his life seemed like one of struggle,fear, and loneliness.”

“I know, I know we talked all the time Optimus. Sure Ultra Magnus was implementing really strict tactics but...you have no idea of what it was like those first three years! I know it was hard for him the Cons were all going to him with their problems and nothing he was saying was getting through to Ultra Magnus. Then other Autobots started showing up and...they weren’t all that nice to him….but he said it didn’t matter! He said he expected as much from….from slaggers like them...I had already lost him by then hadn’t I?”

“I could not even start to imagine how the young Doctor’s processor functions but it sounds clear to me that there was a rift between the two of you that you didn’t manage to mend before he simply made a decision.”

Bumblebee was quiet. Sure things had been tough but it had been tough for everyone it hadn’t just been Knock Out Magnus refused to listen to it had been everyone! “I told him I loved him.”

“Sometimes that isn’t enough.” 

“What if that was just one more burden to him, dealing with me.”

“I highly doubt that Bumblebee, if Knock Out was burdened by your affections he would have told you outright.”

“I think I failed some test of his, I don’t know how but he was so disappointed!”

“As you have stated, why do you think you failed, how do you think you failed?”

“I DON’T KNOW! I just know I did because if I done what he wanted he would have stayed and talked to me! It’s not fair, I’m not good at these stupid cryptic tests! I know it’s so I can figure the answer out on my own but I just...I just need him to tell me what I did! IT’S NOT FAIR!”

“Perhaps you should go talk to him then!” 

“I DON’T KNOW WHERE HE IS? That’s just another one of his stupid tests, he said I should know but I don’t! He had Con tech is with Megatron, Starscream, Lockdown? I don’t know! He could be anywhere on Cybertron!” 

“What if he chose to no longer reside on Cybertron. Just because he had Decepticon technology does not mean he went to them.”

“Do you think he’s here on earth? Do you really think he went to Ratchet….what for...what could he do here?”

“I do not know...but that is a great question to ask him when you see him.” 

“I can’t just leave Optimus I need to finish the job that I started!”

“I am positive that you can spare a few days. I am here now but more than that your team is capable of handling things on their own if you believe they can.”

“What do I say to him, how do I even start?”

“You start by doing, not ruminating.”

“Yeah I guess you’re right. Do you think I should go? What if it’s not worth it?”

“You clearly need answers, whether they are good or bad they will be answers.”

“Alright. I’m going!” Bumblebee stood with a start and tried his best to hype himself up. He wasn’t just going to let Knock Out ignore him. If the ex-Con was on earth Bumblebee was going to find him! “Is Ratchet still in Jasper?” 

“He is.” Optimus stood as well and made his way towards the bridge controls. The first night he returned to earth Optimus sought out Ratchet and he was surprised to find the young ex-Con there as well. Ratchet had told him things had gotten complicated for the young medic but that simply meant that Ratchet didn’t know much about the situation himself. Optimus found it rather strange that Bumblebee had yet to visit his old friends.

He turned on the bridge and it flared to life the sound would likely alert the others so they had to work fast to avoid all the unnecessary questions. Optimus set the coordinates and watched the fade shift and change to a foggy image of Jasper, Nevada. Bumblebee hesitated his fear getting the better of him. Everything could go wrong, Knock Out could hate him...but it was like Optimus had said answers were answers. He transformed and drove through. 

The expansive night sky of Jasper greeted him, the endless darkness gilded with a billion stars. It had been what he loved most about Jasper and what he lacked back in Crown city, among other things. He wasn’t in any place he remembered, no hidden mountain HQ and no shoddy borrowed airfield. Just desert. He was going to have to comm Ratchet. Bee groaned and accessed his communicator. “Hey Ratchet….it’s me Bumblebee I came for a visit but I have no idea how to get into the base.” 

“Finally decided to grace me with a visit eh, you injured?”

“NO! I...just wanted to visit.” All of a sudden the ground shook beneath Bee’s wheels. A few feet away the sand rose and spilled back as a panel rose as it opened up. “Wow...sneaky.” Bee pulled around and drove into the hatch. Smooth concrete met his tires and he sighed as he shook the chill from his circuits. The place was massive and much more technologically advanced than the one from before. A strange amalgamation of human and cybertronian. And empty except for Ratchet. The Doctor finished up at the computer and turned to greet Bumblebee his arms held out wide. Bee rushed forward and met the older mech's embrace. “Hey.”

“Don’t you hey me! The first thing Optimus did was come to see me and yet it takes you this long and you’re not even here for me!”

“Ratchet what are you talking about I’m thrilled I get to see you. My return to earth wasn’t for fun I had to focus on catching criminals.”

“Mmhmm so you don’t care that Knock Out’s been hiding out here.” Bee felt a blush rise to his face.

“I just want to know why he left….how he left?”

“Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news but he’s not here. Raf and Miko are broke so they’re off racing.” The young leader could barely comprehend the words that Ratchet was speaking.

“What?”

Ratchet dampened a laugh. “He’s not the mech he was when he left. Don’t read too much into that though. He’s still a slagger.” The medic pulled away and made his way over to a large table clearly built for Cybertronians. Bee followed him.

“Will they be back soon?”

“Probably, they’ve been gone for a long time but they should be back by midnight.”

“What time is it now?” Bee was getting more impatient by the second, the idea of everyone still being here was amazing and he wanted to see them all now. “Wait what about Jack?”

“ It's a little past ten. He says hello every now and then but he had other dreams he wanted to follow. Raf has a government position as well as Miko among whatever else she does. Somehow they are always broke despite how much they work...I don’t understand it. Knock Out has more money than they do and he lives off an allowance!” 

“The government pays Knock Out..FOR WHAT?” 

“We both technically get paid for our help...Knock Out... he knows how to exchange the earth credits we get for viable currency and he gets us better tech among other things. He keeps some of his earth money for his cosmetic pleasures.”

“Yeah that’s cool but WHAT IS HE EVEN DOING TO GET THAT MONEY? What do you do even?”

“I scan for activity and help the humans create advanced medical technology. Knock Out does the same….he doesn’t stay on earth though he goes where he pleases but he always returns. I think he’s been doing odd jobs for mechs back on Cybertron and for mechs not on Cybertron. He’s not the only mech who doesn’t like the way things are being run. We’ve just been….helping the humans advance themselves.”

“That’s fine for you but...Knock Out really?”

Ratchet’s optics dimmed. “Knock Out….he came here to warn us that there would probably be another war. That the peace wouldn’t last and that if the humans didn’t learn how to fight for themselves they would lose everything. Autobots, Decepticons he told Fowler to not trust any of them ever again. He didn’t say why but...I could see it in his optics. He’s lost faith in his own kind, he’s disgusted by them and after what he told me I couldn’t blame him. I never expected that sort of behavior from someone like him but he’s self-centered for more reasons than I could ever imagine. Things are better on Cybertron but….even I fear that if what Knock Out said was true they won’t stay that way. ”

“So what he just “loves” humans now, I really don’t buy it Ratchet, he sent his two little monster minicons to my HQ and they were…..they were CONS!”

“Do you mean CC and Jolt, I know they had a problematic past and Knock Out spoils them rotten but...he spoils Miko and Raf rotten too, CC and Jolt are harmless!”

“They’ve murdered mechs in cold energon and SOLD them for SCRAP! They call humans pets and they think pain is funny and...and they’re weird!”

“That’s just...yes alright so they’re not the most well adapted minicons but they were kept as basically slaves and were forced to do those things just to get fuel! Then some idiot tried to rehabilitate them like they were animals by forcing them to work for some shady slagger who only abused them further because if they didn’t do what he wanted they would get sent to a prison ship. Then they got sent to a prison ship because they killed the slagger! Knock Out found them hiding out here on earth after they escaped! He didn’t have the spark to oust them.”

“He’s helping fugitives!”

“Bumblebee listen to yourself!”

“You listen to yourself, they killed mechs!”

“I don’t condone it, but they didn’t really have much of a choice! War ways are not as easy for some to forget and there are not many jobs for minicons to do! As for their language that was just Knock Out, he told them to go scare you. Knock Out might not be the best role model but CC and Jolt are good little mechs despite their past crimes all it took was someone who understood them to help them!”

“Scare me or test me?”

“How should I know, I don’t know what goes through that processor of his.”

“You really haven’t gotten to know him...you’ve spent seven years together!”

“He’s only been here for four years!”

“What was he doing for three years then? Where did he go? How did he even get here in the first place?”

“I don’t know, I still don’t know, and supposedly Wheeljack helped him out.”

“Wheeljack?” 

“He got Wheeljack to take him to Lockdown and Swindle. Knock Out had left his ship with them to get fixed and then he got Lockdown to bridge both him and Breakdown to earth to collect energon as payment. That’s how he wound up on earth in the first place. He never told Wheeljack he had no plans on returning. After doing whatever for three years and getting real tired of everyone’s slag he came to visit me and I convinced him to stay.”

“WHY DIDN’T YOU CONVINCE HIM TO RETURN HOME, WE NEEDED HIM!”

“Not in his optics. In the end he just felt used. Even you became miserable living with them. You chose to become a cop in Iacon, Lady Elita’s city, a free city!”

“So I got tired of dealing with Ultra Magnus totalitarian ideals and Prowls paranoia at least I didn’t abandon my own kind!” 

“He didn’t abandon his own kind! We still get plenty of Cybertronian refugees and we help them and then Knock Out relocates them to better places. There are plenty of other Cybertronian run worlds! Just because he doesn’t believe in Cybertron doesn’t mean he just stopped caring!”

“I don’t understand Ratchet.” A sharp voice crackled over Ratchet’s comm.

“Bridge please.”

“Is that him?” He sounded just as cold as he had during his visit. Ratchet went to the console and opened a bridge. A second later a beautifully detailed Aston Martin Vulcan drove through. Dark black with bright energon blue and dark lavender detailing. He looked just like he stepped out of a human 80’s movie. Had he worn his old paint just for Bee?

“I swear to Primus Miko, I let you buy food but if you try and eat your organic fuel one more time I am ejecting you violently!”

“Too late we’re already back!” A lithe Miko escaped from the car before the medic even came to a stop, doing a strange dance to get as far away from Knock Out as possible food already in her mouth. “Lighten up, I promise I’ll give you the full treatment tomorrow, winners spa day for you cash money for me and Raf!” She had grown taller and more muscular and had grown out her hair. Long and brightly multi-colored and she wore it messily in a clip on the back of her head. Bee could imagine Bulkhead bawling his optics out if he could see her now still just as much the deviant as she had been. 

Knock Out screeched to a halt and a short broad shouldered Raf stepped out of the front seat. his stocky but fit physique looked handsome and his tanned skin hinted that the young man no longer just spent his days hidden away with just his computer. Bee’s attention was immediately drawn to Raf’s legs his baggy shorts still at a short enough length to reveal Raf’s shockingly metal leg. A surge of panic still rushed through Bee, what had happened? “Don’t worry Knock Out if she ends up weaseling her way out of it I don’t mind fulfilling her promise, I’m the one who needed the money after all.”

“Whoah Bee is that you?” Miko’s speech was dulled by the food in her mouth but she was still loud enough to direct everyone’s attention to him. 

“Bee? You look great!” Raf’s face lit up with a smile but he also turned and gently rubbed Knock Out’s hood his eyes casted down. It was only a second of comfort. Raf turned back to Bee and walked towards the young Bot. “We didn’t think we would ever see you again.”

“Yeah, how’s Bulk and Wheeljack!” Miko had bounded forward as well. Knock Out didn’t even bother transforming and simply drove off down a hallway. Bumblebee was torn he had so many questions but if he didn’t follow Knock Out the medic might slip away and this entire mission would be a bust.

“I don’t know I haven’t seen them in a while Miko. Listen I can’t wait to catch up but I really need to talk to Knock Out first so I’m really sorry!” Bee took off down the hall. The new hideout was huge or at least if felt that way. Even with only a couple seconds delay Knock Out was gone, had he already bridged away? Bumblebee focused and strained his audials and caught the sound of Knock Out speaking to his minicons. He raced towards the sound. He stopped short and slunk to the wall but as he rounded the corner he was met by a closed door. Bumblebee vented deeply and knocked. The voices stopped. Bee knocked again. “You told me to find you so I did, you don’t get to be a sore loser now Knock Out!”

The door opened with a rush of wind and Bee stepped forward only to meet the rather large blaster Knock Out had leveled on younger mech’s spark. “And what can I do for you officer?” Knock Out’s voice oozed poison as he spoke and a chill ran up Bee’s spine at the medics final word. Things really had changed. 

Bumblebee stared up into Knock Out pitch black optics, Primus when the medic went for a look he really went for it. “You said if I wanted to come I could, so I’m here. Please put the gun away Knock Out.” No matter how bad the ex-Cons shot was at this distance it would do what the medic wanted it to. 

“Sure you’re just here to talk after all.” Knock Out didn’t make a move. Bee looked the medic over and noticed the older mech's bare hips. This was about CC and Jolt. 

“I don’t care about your minicons Knock Out.”

“Oh really so the fact that you’re only here on earth to catch Deception criminals has been all but forgotten for little old me...how sweet. You do have a nasty reputation concerning mechs of their kind though so you will have to excuse my hostility.” Divebomb. Fracture must have called Knock Out to fix the minicon. 

“I didn’t do anything to Divebomb, he was in a fight with one of Drift’s minibots!”

Knock Out hummed mockingly. “Noted.”

“YOU SENT YOUR LITTLE MONSTERS AFTER ME, IF YOU’RE SO WORRIED ABOUT THEM THEN WHY DID YOU BOTHER!”

“I didn’t know Drift was there, I made a grievous error and now I’m fixing it.” Bee vented shakily at the ex-Con’s dark tone.This must be Knock Out’s war mode. A joking term that Bulkhead and Wheeljack liked to use since the medic’s personality changed on a credit. Bee had only heard about it through the Wreckers’ stories but Bee had never taken them for the truth, he had never believed Knock Out was capable of being that deadly. The medics solid black optics drilled into him, two sparkless voids. Bee fell to his knees. 

“Knock Out I promise you I’m just here to talk, I didn’t even bring any weapons.” Knock Out grabbed at Bee’s intake and slammed the younger mech hard into the wall.

“Sure.” Knock Out swiped his thumb over the back of the gun re-engaging the safety. Bee grabbed at the servo around his throat and ran his own digits tenderly over Knock Out’s.

“Please! It has been so long. I missed you.” Knock Out stared down at Bee, denta clenched in anger or fear, it was always hard to tell with the ex-Con. “Please. I still love you and I just want to know what I did to make you leave.” 

“Fine let’s talk.”


End file.
